El juego de la botella
by aoibird6
Summary: Una noche de lluvia, los Winchester sin nada que hacer, dos ángeles curiosos, vodka y una botella vacía, ¿Qué podría salir mal? CasxDean, BalthazarxSam, leve: BalthazarxDean, SamxDean.


Durante la noche había comenzado una lluvia torrencial, que incluso llegó con truenos y relámpagos. Los hermanos Winchester se encontraban en un motel en medio de la carretera, sin un bar cerca ni un trabajo entre manos.

-Que aburrimiento- dijo Dean suspirando.

-Cierto, no dijeron que iba a llover de esta manera- respondió Sam recostándose sobre la cama.

-¿Vas a dormir, Sammy?-

-¿Y qué más podemos hacer? No hay bar, no hay mujeres, no hay trabajo, supongo que podemos relajarnos un poco-

-Pues yo tengo una idea, hermanito-

-¿Eh?-

-Espera aquí, ya vuelvo-

Dean salió de la habitación y regresó empapado mientras sostenía una botella en sus manos y sonreía. Sam se incorporó sonriendo para acercarse a su hermano.

-¿Es vodka?-

-Sí, ya que estamos libres podemos tomar un poco-

-¿Estás seguro, Dean?- el menor lo miró algo curioso- Estás acostumbrado a beber pero el vodka… tu resistencia no es muy buena-

-¿Me estás retando? Tú tampoco aguantas mucho-

-¿Quieres apostar?-

Dean dejó dos vasos y comenzó a servir el vodka, ambos bebieron retándose quien lo hacía más rápido o quien tomaba más. Luego de media hora, Dean estaba sentado en el suelo y afirmando la espalda contra el borde de la cama mientras se reía. Sam estaba recostado en el suelo mientras sostenía la botella vacía y se reía de algo que ni él sabía que era.

-Te lo dije Sammy- Dean se rio- Soy mejor que tu-

-¡Estás loco!- gritó Sam entre risas- Tomé más rápido que tú, mírate Dean, ¡Estás borracho!-

-¿Y tú, Sammy? Estás borracho, borracho, borracho- dijo cantando mientras reía.

-Yo apostaría que ambos están igual de borrachos-

Ambos hermanos miraron hacia la puerta. Balthazar había aparecido en compañía de Castiel. Dean se levantó para caminar hacia ellos mientras se reía.

-Pero si es el buen Balthy y el pequeño Cas, ¿Qué los trae por aquí, angelitos?- Dean miró la botella vacía- Les ofrecería vodka pero… no hay- dijo riéndose.

-Creo que han tomado mucho, chicos-

-Pero que dices, Balthy- respondió Sam sentándose en la cama- Estoy estupendooooo- Castiel miró a su hermano.

-No creo que sea buena idea hablar con ellos así-

-Claro que sí, hay que aprovechar Cassie, no tendremos esta oportunidad de nuevo-

-¿Aprovechar?- dijo Dean para luego reírse- Hey Sammy, te dije que Balthy quería correrte mano-

-¿En serio?- dijo el menor riéndose- ¿Y qué hay de ti? Darías lo que fueras porque Cas te corriera mano-

-Al menos yo lo admito- respondió riéndose el cazador.

Ambos ángeles se miraron con una pequeña sonrisa pero fingieron no entender de qué hablaban los Winchester. Sam observó la botella vacía y la tomó entre sus manos sonriendo.

-¡Ya sé! ¿Qué les parece si jugamos a la botella?- Dean lo miro asintiendo.

-Sí, sí, excelente idea Sammy, ¿Qué dicen angelitos?-

-Está bien- dijo Balthazar sonriendo.

-¿Y tu Cas?- preguntó Dean tomándolo por los hombros.

-Sí…-

-Perfecto, al suelo para jugar-

Los cuatro hicieron un círculo en el suelo y Sam dejó la botella en el medio de todos. La giró sonriendo y esperó impaciente, para sorpresa de todos salió Dean. Ambos se miraron fijamente.

-No te besare- dijo Sam.

-Ni yo- respondió Dean.

-Anda chicos, las reglas del juego son claras- dijo Balthazar sonriendo- ¿O no se atreven? No pensé que los Winchester fueran cobardes- Castiel observó a su hermano fijamente- Quizás Sammy no sabe besar-

El Winchester menor lo miró indignado, se acercó a Dean para tomarlo por la nuca y besarlo apasionadamente, manteniendo la mirada fija en Balthazar. Luego de unos segundos soltó a su hermano.

-Vaya Sammy, no sabía que besabas tan bien- dijo Dean sonriendo- Aprovecha Balthy.

-Ya me di cuenta- dijo el ángel rebelde sonriendo- Entonces voy yo ahora-

Tomó la botella sin apartar la mirada de Sam y la giró mirándolo intensamente. El menor se estremeció un poco, bajo la mirada a la botella y vio que lo apuntaba directamente. Dean se rio.

-Hora de probar a tu futuro marido, Sammy-

-¿Vienes Sammy o voy por ti?- dijo el ángel rebelde sonriendo.

El cazador sonrió provocativamente y se acercó a Balthazar sonriendo para tomarlo por la nuca, el ángel lo sostuvo por la cintura y lo besó posesivamente. Dean intercambio una mirada con Castiel, este en ningún momento apartó la mirada del Winchester mayor. Balthazar llevó sus manos bajo la camiseta del cazador, haciéndolo gemir contra su boca.

-Ya chicos, si solo era un beso- dijo Dean apartándolos- Allí hay una cama si quieren hacerlo-

-Todavía no- dijo Balthazar sonriendo- A tu lugar, cazador- Sam soltó un pequeño gruñido- Es tu turno Cassie-

El ángel sonrió un poco para girar la botella sin apartar la mirada de Dean. Comprendió de inmediato que Balthazar le iba a dar la oportunidad que quería: Besar a Dean. La botella se detuvo frente al Winchester mayor.

-Ve por él, Cassie- dijo Balthazar sonriendo.

-Si Cas- dijo Dean riéndose- Ven por mí si puedes, angelito virgen-

Castiel frunció el ceño ante la provocación del cazador. Se acercó a gatas amenazante, se abalanzó sobre el cazador para dejarlo en el suelo y devorar sus labios con gula, bajo sus manos a la cintura de Dean sin dejar de probar sus labios. Balthazar se acercó para apartarlo y permitirle al cazador que respirara, este los miró sonrojado y se incorporó despacio.

-Vaya Cas… ¿Dónde aprendiste a besar así?- Balthazar se rio.

-Soy un buen maestro-

-¿Qué? ¿Tu le enseñaste?- dijeron Sam y Dean al unisonó.

-Claro, ¿Dónde esperabas que besara así?- Dean lo miro con odio- Tranquilo cazador, si es algo tan simple como juntar los labios-

Tomó a Dean por la nuca para besarlo, similar a la manera en que lo hizo Castiel pero Dean no sintió nada con el ángel encima. Lo apartó rápidamente para abrazar a su ángel guardián.

-No es cierto, con Cas se sintió diferente- dijo el cazador meloso.

-Claro porque te gusta- replicó Sam- Ven aquí Balthy, tu eres mío-

-Chicos- dijo Balthazar sonriendo- Creo que ya tuvimos suficiente juego de niños, ahora los adultos les enseñaremos como jugar, la botellita ya no es necesaria-

El ángel rebelde se abalanzó sobre Sam para besarlo con cierto salvajismo, el menor solo pudo gemir al sentir como su boca era invadida por la lengua del ángel. Dean observaba a ambos fijamente, sintió unas manos que aprisionaban sus hombros y lo acostaban sobre el suelo.

-Cas…-

-¿Quieres que te haga lo mismo?- preguntó el ángel observándolo fijamente.

-Cas-

-Yo me encargaré de ti, cazador-

Antes de que Dean pudiera responder, su boca fue aprisionada en un salvaje beso mientras unas manos inquietas recorrían su pecho bajo la camiseta. El cazador gimió contra la boca del ángel, incapaz de oponerse a toda la excitación que sentía y las ganas que tenia de que el ángel se lo hiciera.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean abrió los despacio, ya había dejado de llover y al parecer haría un hermoso día soleado, se levantó algo mareado para llevarse las manos a la cabeza.

-Mierda… Sammy… ¿Estás despierto?- escuchó un gruñido como respuesta y se giró a la cama de su hermano menor, se quedó quieto al ver que Balthazar estaba abrazando a su hermano por la espalda mientras lo miraba sonriendo.

-No te preocupes Dean, tu hermanito está perfectamente bien- Sam se incorporó asustado al oír la voz y no pudo evitar gritar.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces en mi cama?!-

-¿Eh? Parece que no recuerdas lo de ayer-

-¿Ayer?- preguntó Sam asustado- ¿Qué pasó ayer?-

-Era de suponer- acotó Castiel saliendo del baño con una toalla atada a su cintura- Al parecer ambos tienen una baja tolerancia al alcohol- dijo indicando la botella vacía que estaba en el suelo.

-No- Dean se levanto pero soltó un pequeño quejido- ¿Qué…? ¿Por qué me duele…?-

-¿El trasero?- completó Balthazar divertido- No te preocupes, Sammy está igual-

-¡¿Qué?!- grito el menor levantándose para comprobarlo- Oh Dios… ¿Qué ocurrió ayer? Recuerdo que estaba lloviendo, no teníamos nada que hacer- se acercó a Dean preocupado- Tu trajiste ese vodka-

-Un ángel me lo hizo- dijo Dean en un murmullo- Un maldito ángel del señor se atrevió a… a…- Castiel iba a completar la oración pero las palabras de Dean lo sorprendieron- ¡No es posible Sammy! Me acosté con Cas pero no recuerdo nada, maldición, esto no está bien Sammy-

-Ni que me lo digas, ¿Por qué demonios tuvimos que beber? Ahora no recuerdo nada de lo que pudo ser la mejor noche de mi vida-

-Dímelo a mi- dijo Dean suspirando.

-No hay problema- dijo Balthazar abrazando a Sam por la espalda- Ustedes no tienen nada que hacer ahora y tienen el cuarto hasta medio día- Castiel asintió para abrazar a Dean.

-No te preocupes cazador, me asegurare de que no lo olvides está vez-

Dean y Sam intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. Al final las cosas habían resultado mejor de lo que esperaban. Hace mucho tiempo que les tenían ganas a esos ángeles y el vodka fue solo el móvil para conseguir su objetivo. Ahora tenían que disfrutar su premio.


End file.
